It's Up to You, New York!
by Sweet Clementine
Summary: Kurt had planned his future. He was going to go to Parson's, live in an apartment with Blaine, and someday they'd be married but all of that changed when Kurt got pregnant. It's a male pregnancy, yes but a real life mpreg. Read and watch what happens.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. **

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 1,721**

**Future!Fic**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

Blaine and Kurt were at the airport. Blaine had got accepted to Julliard. Kurt didn't want him to go, but still pushed Blaine to. Blaine almost had him at, "I'll just wait a year. Get a job and sing around the neighborhood so I can know my fans better." But Julliard's scholarship only went to kids who just got out of high school. There was one that was for out of high school people but… Why not use it when you had it? His parents were rich but if he "stayed behind with his boyfriend" Yeah. Not a good excuse to make them pay for the next year.

So they put on their big boy boxers and did it. They separated from each other. They texted and skyped but it still wasn't the same. They counted down the days until they could be together. Kurt applied to Parson's over the summer and should get his answer by January. He hoped since he turned in his application early-ish it would help and not hurt his chances.

But in December Kurt started noticing weird things happening. He would puke every morning and then be just fine. His hormones, testosterone to be more specific, was out of control. He wanted to sleep with anyone all the time. And he was gaining weight. Of course, no football player would have noticed or cared about it but Kurt couldn't fit into half his clothes… He went to the doctor and they said that he was fine. Just a little stressed.

When January came and he had gotten bigger, but the hormones were controllable now, he went to WebMD to figure out what could be wrong with him. He typed in his symptoms "Lump or bulge, pressure or fullness, frequent urge to have bowel movements (this one wasn't too bad and it had just started happening recently), bloating or fullness."

Gas was the first one but he wasn't passing gas too much…

Irritable Bowel Syndrome seemed okay… He really didn't have diarrhea but it sounded sort of like what he had.

One was for a baby so he wrote that off . He got down to the 4th option and it said, "You may be more likely to get an infection if you don't drink enough fluids, you have diabetes, or you're pregnant." He spit out the water he was drinking. From what he knew only women could get pregnant but still…

He googled it and the first one he saw said, "Can men get pregnant? Sure, but it might kill him." Kurt ran to the bathroom and puked out everything he had in his stomach. After smelling the disgusting smell in the toilet he gagged again. Burt came up the stairs and patted his son on the back.

He said, "I thought you had stopped puking."

Kurt flushed the toilet and laid his head against the cold bathroom tile. He replied, "Yea, but I was looking up my symptoms… When I was born was there anything weird with me?"

Burt thought for a moment. He replied, "No… Not really. You were born early so you were in an incubator for the first three weeks of your life but that's it…"

Kurt asked, "What hospital was I at?"

"Lima Memorial Hospital… Why are you asking so many questions about your birth?" Burt asked his son.

Kurt replied, "It's nothing…" But went back to the computer and searched "Lima Memorial Hospital male preemies."

There was an article about a male child who was born premature who was born sort of like a woman. He read about the boy went to the bathroom puke again. This time he was quieter since his dad had just left… He didn't want him to come back.

Kurt was positive he was just being over dramatic. He ignored the symptoms until the six month. March. He had gotten his acceptance letter from Parsons and was barely talking to Blaine anymore. They talked once a month and every time Kurt lied. Blaine asked him how he was doing and he said, "Fine." He told about New Directions drama, that he missed him… The normal stuff. Of course, March 13th he felt something kick inside of him.

He decided to go to the doctor who wrote the article about the "weird male/female". He tried to drive there as calmly as possible but inside he was freaking out. Like a major freak out. He had asked Carole and Quinn what it was like to be pregnant and they had the _exact same symptoms _as him. He was glad that his dad didn't catch on… Carole knew something was up but she didn't know everything. Kurt made his dad promise not to tell her because he didn't want to seem weak.

Burt did as he was told even though he tried to convince his son otherwise. When Kurt got to the facility he didn't want his dad with him but Blaine. He wanted to tell Blaine everything. Exactly what he was thinking but it would be stupid to make him worried for him being over dramatic. He went into the hospital and asked for the doctor. He was free so they led him to a door. He knocked and the doctor said, "Come in!"

Kurt walked in and saw all the babies that were everywhere. He had a ton of pictures of newborns and he had fetus's too. It was kind of awkward.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Fitzpatrick. How may I help you?" the doctor asked Kurt standing up to shake his hand.

Kurt said, "Hi. I saw your article about a boy here whose insides came out weird?"

The doctor laughed, "It wasn't weird. It was a miracle. I've been studying what I saw every since I did. He was very rare, I think maybe one of the only, males that could get pregnant."

Kurt turned a shade of white that was impossible for anything besides a bed sheet. Kurt asked, "Who was he?"

The doctor said, "Patient doctor privacy. Sorry. I can't tell you."

Kurt gave the doctor his bitch look and said, "I think I am the patient, doctor. My mother was Elizabeth Hummel, my father is Burt Hummel, and I am Kurt Matthew Hummel."

The doctor had a look of understanding cross his face and he looked to Kurt's midsection. The doctor said, "Oh dear. You're gay?"

Kurt blew up. He shouted, "I'M PREGNANT AND THE FIRST THING YOU ASK ME IS IF I'M GAY? WHY DOES IT MATTER? ARE YOU GOING TO KICK ME OUT OF YOUR OFFICE BECAUSE I AM? ARE YOU GOING TO NOT HELP ME BECAUSE I'M WEIRD AND A MONSTROSITY TO SOCIETY?"

The doctor was shocked but he knew that getting upset wouldn't help anything. He tried to calm Kurt down. He said, "No no. It's the only way a hybrid of male and female could get pregnant… By "getting it up the behind" isn't that what you kids call it these days? Well with worse words of course…"

Kurt nodded and sat down. It was more like he plopped down because there wasn't anything holding his legs up. He started crying and Dr. Fitzpatrick gave him a box of Kleenexes. He tapped the trashcan, with his foot, closer to Kurt. Kurt was actually pretty lucky that Dr. Fitzpatrick had found this out. He wasn't repulsed by homosexuals. He actually found them quite interesting. Of course, in a way, it also made him very _very _unlucky.

Dr. Fitzpatrick said, "I told your mother when you came out that you might be this way and to tell you about your condition…"

Kurt stared at him. He stated, "My mother died when I was eight."

Dr. Fitzpatrick talked to himself, "Oh. Well that explains that… How far along are you?"

Kurt spoke softly, "About six months."

Dr. Fitzpatrick was shocked, "SIX MONTHS? You're kidding me! Most female/male hybrids go into labor in the sixth to seventh month even with obstratician help. The child normally doesn't survive because the male body rejects the baby. You're going to be admitted and watched until your due date. Shall I call your father?"

Kurt almost screamed, "No! I'm eighteen. You don't have to tell him anything."

Dr. Fitzpatrick stated, "Okay then… Well we'll have to go to New York where the only hospital for male pregnancies is."

Kurt looked up at Dr. Fitzpatrick. "Is there more people like me?"

Dr. Fitzpatrick chuckled, "Duh. It's rare but not unheard of. The place is hidden so I'll have to show you there… Do you have money for this?"

Kurt said, "No… But I can get some. It'll take a long time though… So, you'd probably have to wait a month if you want me to pay for an airplane ticket in coach."

Dr. Fitzpatrick stated, "No. You can't be here that long… You're child will die. Hmm. I can call the hospital and they can come pick us up. They'll probably be here in three to four hours… You can do what you need to do."

"Great," Kurt thought, "Three hours to pack and tell my father I'm leaving for New York…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once I started writing this I couldn't stop. I love it and this is what I've been doing with my time instead of working on my other stories. I'm sorry but this wouldn't get out of my head. I love this and I don't know how long it will be but read and review. :)**


	2. Doctor's Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. **

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 1,721**

**Future!Fic **

**A/N: (this chapter is sort of a filler in which I decide between making this a horror or a sweet romance. Any preference you guys?)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

_ As Kurt drove home from the doctor's appointment he was hoping almost praying, even though he still didn't really believe in God but if there was one it wouldn't hurt to try, for his dad not to be home. As he drove into the driveway in the middle of the afternoon, Kurt just happened to catch his father on his lunch break._

Kurt put his head against the steering wheel and knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. He was thinking about stopping by Wal-Mart on the way to his house in case his father was there so that he could give him a "Congrats! You're a grandfather!" card. Of course, that would probably give him more of a heart attack then anything, so Kurt took a deep breath in and manned up. He walked into the house.

Burt asked, "Son? What are you doing out of school?"

Kurt fidgeted and said, "Well, you remember how I said I wasn't feeling well?" Burt nodded. "Well, I went to the Lima Memorial Hospital and talked to the doctor who helped out during my birth…" Kurt quickly stated, "He said that I was a male that was born with female parts and that I was really really rare… And that I'm pregnant."

Burt looked at his son curiously and in denial. "Huh? Can you repeat that?"

Kurt didn't like repeating himself. He sighed and stated, "Dad. I'm a girl/guy thing that's pregnant."

Burt said, "Oh… OH! OH GOD! HOW? WHAT? WHEN? WHY?"

Kurt patted his father on the back and said, "Shh. It's okay. How, I was born this way. What? I know. I thought the same thing when the doctor told me. When… Uh… Well, remember when you and Carole went on your honeymoon? I kind of snuck out and went to Blaine's… He was leaving for school soon and I didn't want him to forget me… And I had this dream that he would be my first time… Anyway. And then why? I don't know. I have no idea why this happened to me. The doctor said he told my mom but she died before that information could get relayed to me…"

Burt hugged his son and Kurt felt tears on his shirt. Since the "manly man" (his father) was crying he couldn't stop himself from crying too. He said, "Dad. I'm so scared. I have to go to this special place in New York because that's where they send guys like me so I can have a "safe pregnancy". God. What if I run into Blaine? Oh my god. How should I tell Blaine?"

Burt shushed his son and said, "It's okay. Everything will work out. When are you leaving for New York?"

Kurt wiped his eyes and looked at the clock, "In about thirty minutes."

Burt stated, "Well, you need to pack. Do you want help?"

Kurt smiled tearfully and said, "Yes. Thanks, Dad."

As they were packing, Kurt only took two suitcases because most of the clothes he had already didn't fit so he only packed the essentials, sweat pants, and some material so that he could make some of his own clothes. He figured he'd have a lot of time since he'd just be on bed rest. Burt asked if he wanted him to go with but Kurt said no. He was eighteen so his dad's insurance didn't cover him anymore and he didn't have a job so… It would be a lot of money just for Kurt let alone the whole family. Kurt couldn't just uproot them because of his mistake.

Well, it wasn't a mistake. It was beautiful and perfect when it happened. They should have used protection but neither of them could get pregnant so what was the use? Ha. It was a funny joke now that he looks back on it. After Kurt was packed he looked at himself in the mirror and his bangs were in his eyes so he swept them out of his face. He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs of his home. Leaving everything he loved behind to save himself and the child. While his dad drove him to the airport, Kurt closed his eyes and tried to relax. It wasn't working too well but at least it was working a little.

When they got to the airport and Burt was about to leave Kurt, there were a ton of waterworks from both of the men. The two hugged tightly, never wanting to let the other go, but knowing they had to. Burt sniffed and wiped away his tears before he pulled back from the tight embrace.

Burt gruffly said, "Call me when you land. Okay?" Kurt sniffed and nodded in response to his father.

"I'll miss you, Dad, but I'll be back before you know it!" Kurt smiled at his dad and turned around and walked to the plane. Of course, Kurt didn't tell his father that this could be the last time he would see him. He didn't tell him the risks of male pregnancy because it was already done and over with. There was nothing they could do about it now but wait it out and see what happened.

He got on the flight and the doctor gave him a sedative to "calm his nerves". (It was actually so Kurt didn't know where the place was so he couldn't try to escape or tell someone where they were) The doctor looked at the barely eighteen year old boy and sighed. He didn't want Kurt to have to go through this. Most of the patients didn't live but he had to try.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was hoping to finish this one up but this is what happened! If you guys keep commenting like you are I will do my best to please you. I was so shocked with the reviews/faves/alerts this story got. My jaw has seriously dropped. **


	3. First Talk With Blaine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. **

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 1,721**

**Future!Fic **

**A/N: You guys are horrible! Ruining all of my horror fun. :( Hahaha. So, onto romance I go! (but I am going to add drama to this just to be forewarned *the good kind, not the "Oh no you didn't steal my toothbrush! I'm not talking to you for like a day." "Oh no! You can't not talk to me for a day or I'll die." *quiet* *dies*)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

When Kurt woke up he was hooked up to four machines that he had no idea what they did. Well, he knew what the one that was beeping annoyingly loud was but the other three were a mystery to him. His head was still blurry so he didn't really get where he was or why he was hooked up to the machines but for some reason he felt content. Why? Because the thing that woke him up was the baby kicking.

He smiled and put a hand on his belly for a few minutes before everything came back to him. No, this wasn't a dream. No, he wasn't a girl. No, he wasn't out of college and a famous fashion designer... He was a teen mom. Kurt had gotten himself very worked up so he leaned over the side of the bed and puked. He had only drank water so it wasn't too bad coming up, but it still wasn't pleasant.

When the doctor's/nurse's heard the noise a doctor and three nurses ran into the room. The doctor stood back and inspected the paitent while one nurse cleaned up the puke, another was asking Kurt if he was alright, and the third was checking all of the screens.

"Are you okay? Do you need pain medication?" the nurse who hovered over him, taking his temperture, with short brunette hair asked Kurt.

Kurt ignored all of her questions and looked at the doctor. "Is this really happening to me?" Kurt asked with tears in his eyes.

The doctor nodded and that's all Kurt needed for the tears to start rolling down. He sniffed, a nurse automatically gave him a kleenex, and soon was bawling. This was not how he had planned for his life to go. He didn't want this baby, he loved it a lot, but he wanted a better home for him or her. He wanted so much but his whole future was gone in the blink of an eye. For a second he cursed Blaine but he couldn't regret their sweet sweet night together no matter how much he tried.

When he was finished crying the doctor asked, "Are you hurting anywhere?"

Kurt replied, "Not physically."

The doctor nodded and wrote something down. "Feeling nauseous, anxieous, or overwhelmed?"

Kurt mumbled, "All three."

"Okay then. You're normal. If you want to call someone then just push nine, the area code, and then call. I'll come and check on you in two days and then we'll fill out all the paperwork and stuff. These nurses are on your beck and call twenty four-seven if you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask them to help you to go to the bathroom, because you're on bedrest and it might hurt getting up. Okay?" Kurt nodded his head and the doctor walked out followed by the three nurses. Kurt sighed and picked up the phone to call the one person he wanted to talk to, Blaine.

He really didn't think about what he was doing until he heard Blaine's voice on the other end. "Hello?"

When Kurt heard Blaine's voice his first reaction was relief but then he got scared. He giggled nervously and replied, "Hello."

"Kurt? Why are you calling from a New York number?" Blaine asked.

Kurt giggled more and said, "Well... I'm in New York, but I'm sort of detained at the moment."

Kurt heard Blaine gasp and he realized how bad that sounded. "Oh my god. Are you in jail? Do you need me to bail you out? Are you being held for ransom?"

Kurt laughed and said, "No, no... Nothing that serious... Well, sort of... Umm..." Kurt felt a sharp stab of pain in his abdomen and, to Blaine, sounded like he was punched in the stomach.

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, fine just need to get a nurse in here..." Kurt pushed the red button next to the bed and waited for the nurses to come.

"Nurse? Kurt! Where are you?" Blaine was getting upset now and he could hear Kurt panting into the phone and was Kurt dying? Oh my god...

Kurt mumbled, "Just having a little trouble with the pregnancy is all..."

Blaine pulled the phone off his ear, as the nurses were coming in, and cleaned out his ear. Did he hear Kurt right? "Um, what did you say?"

Kurt gasped and said, "I gotta go. I'll call you later sweetheart." Before Blaine could reply he heard a dial tone at the other end of the line.

Blaine sat down in a nearby chair and fanned himself. He was having a mini heart attack right now. The more he thought about it the more crazy Kurt sounded. Maybe Kurt was dreaming or high? Maybe Kurt was drunk. That had to be it. Kurt was a paranoid crazy drunk. When Kurt woke up and had a hangover everything would be fine... Blaine got up off the couch and texted Kurt thier word (Courage) before going to class.

* * *

><p>Kurt on the other hand started going, "Hee hee who. Hee hee who." The nurses called the doctor in and when he walked in the door he stated, "Oh hell no. He is not having contraptions right now. He was fine all those months before but now that he's doing something right he's going into labour? Hell. No. Nurse, get as much morphine as it's legal to put in a boy this size with a baby. He's going to go to sleep right now and that baby will still be in there when he wakes up. Got it?"<p>

The nurse nodded curtly and ran to the medicine part of the clinic. Kurt was still doing, the "Hee hee who" exercise (he saw it on a TV show once) and the doctor gave him a look.

"You know that doesn't work right? It just makes your breathing more erratic and speeds up your heart rate, right?"

Kurt stopped mid "hee" and gave him the bitch look, "Well what the hell else am I supposed to be doing? Holding my breath?"

The doctor laughed and said, "No, you're supposed to breathe calmly so you don't give yourself a heart attack." In the middle of the sentence the doctor had his hand out waiting for the needle to put into Kurt's IV. It was before the nurse had come in the room but Kurt saw her a second later and she handed it to the doctor. He had the lid off and was putting it in his IV so quickly that Kurt barely saw it.

"Now. Go to sleep and relax. You're child is not coming out today. Hopefully these were just false labor pains and they will go away when you wake up."

Kurt was out before the doctor had said, "labor pains" and Kurt went into his head world where everything made sense.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gahh. I'm going to have to BetA my chapter one so when I put this up, I'm going to re put up chapter one (It'll be the same but without spelling errors/grammar errors!) So, wish me luck! **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was hoping to finish this one up but this is what happened! If you guys keep commenting like you are I will do my best to please you. I was so shocked with the reviews/faves/alerts this story got. My jaw has seriously dropped. **


	4. Week 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. **

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 1,985**

**Future!Fic (coming down to the ending of this fic...)**

* * *

><p>35th Week<p>

Kurt was awoken by a loud noise. It was the Wicked Witch of the West theme song, first, and then he heard "Teenage Dream" coming out of his iPhone. His eyes opened for this ringtone, without conscious thought telling him to wake up, because he knew it was Blaine.

Kurt picked up the phone and said an intelligible "Hello" which probably just sounded like a grunt.

Blaine said, "Kurt? Are you okay? I've called you like three times and texted you six times... I know that sounds a little creepy and I'm sorry but I was worried about you... I don't know why. I figure you're just busy but I have to make sure..."

Kurt tried to sit up, but failed, because he tried to get up like he usually did. Not like a pregnant woman. He put the hand that wasn't holding the phone onto the bed and used both of his legs and his arms to get him in a somewhat upright position. He panted along the way, but made sure to keep the mouth piece of the phone away from his mouth.

"Kurt?" he heard when he was about done.

Kurt plopped on the stack of pillows, giving up about getting all the way up, and stated, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Blaine asked worriedly.

Kurt wittily replied, "Totally fine. I'm not feeling well and I'm home sick. You caught me as I was just waking up."

Blaine said, "Oh... Well, are you sure? Because you called me from a New York number and you said you were "detained". You positive you aren't in jail?"

Kurt laughed. God, after those labour pains, he sort of wished he was in jail. "Why would I be allowed my cell phone if I was in jail?"

Blaine nodded on the other end of the line, "True that! But why are you in New York?"

Kurt sighed and stated, "Well, I'm in New York but I'm not in New York... Well, at least it's not how I planned to come to New York this year... Of course who could ever plan this? Unless they were female and knew all this crap but still even they still have problems with "planning"."

Blaine stated, "Kurt, you're confusing me."

Kurt replied, "That's the point. I'll talk to the doctors and see when you can come in, because this would be weird telling you on the phone... Of course, you'll have to be drugged to be brought in here but hey! At least when you wake up you get to see me!" Kurt started laughing/crying. It was one of the saddest things Blaine had heard.

"Kurt?" Blaine was really worried now.

"Blaine, you know my symptoms. Google them, and you might get your answer... I'm positive you can come during the big part of this since you sort of are a part of this..." Kurt saw a nurse come by and he asked, "Hey! Can we have visitors here?"

The nurse turned to look at Kurt and stated, in a monotone voice, "Only the other parent during delivery. If you give us their address, phone number, and social security code."

Kurt put the phone back on his ear, "What's your social security number, Blaine?"

Blaine didn't really think about it, he trusted Kurt wholeheartedly, so he replied, "543-16-7861" (sorry for whoever security number that is...) Kurt stated, "Cool." Blaine then heard him repeat the number and a woman answering with something.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt replied, "Yes?"

Blaine asked, "What's going on?"

"Google it. It's how I found out!" Kurt sighed, "But no worries when the time comes and you're here in person I'll tell you, I promise. It'll probably be a month or two before you get the lovely invitation here, but... I love you, okay?"

Blaine nodded and said, "I love you too. Please be safe."

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, totally. With all the men I sleep with I'll use condoms."

Blaine turned his head to the side, "Wait, you didn't come up here to be a prostitute, did you? If I find you on a corner..."

"You'll what? Pay twice as much for me?"Kurt giggled. "No, I'm not a prostitute. I've had sex once, sadly enough."

Blaine got a little more confused but until he could google it or the time limit came up, he was sort of supposed to be in class at the moment, he knew Kurt wouldn't answer him. "You know what I meant, Kurt."

Kurt said, "I know. I gotta go, love you."

"Love you too." Blaine said before the line went dead. Blaine put his back to the wall and slid down it. He rested his head on his hands, and his elbows were on his knees. He ran his hands through his untamed curls and hit his head against the wall behind him. His boyfriend would be the death of him.

37th Week

"How's our patient doing today?" The doctor asked two weeks later while he was walking in.

"The doctor's here, Dad. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, if I'm not doped up and asleep, okay? Bye." Kurt shut his phone and ran a hand through his not so perfect anymore hair. "I'd be fine if these people who are calling all worried-like would stop. I mean, come on! I'm at a hospital because I'm pregnant, can't they just leave me alone?"

The doctor chuckled and said, "I'm pulling down your covers to touch your stomach, is that okay or am I invading your personal space?"

Kurt gave him the "bitch, please" look and wittily retorted, "You're gonna do it if I say no or not, but thanks for the warning." Kurt knew this from experience. He told the doctor "No" and he just continued his check up anyway. Of course, Kurt wasn't serious but hearing this every other day was starting to get annoying. He had gotten used to the routine by now and had the doctor so they both knew that it was okay. Kurt could bet if he was really uncomfortable Dr. Hopkins would stop.

After the check up the doctor was looking a little uncomfortable. Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Spit out. We had to talk about how me and my boyfriend had sex in detail. Whatever you have to say, it can't be more uncomfortable than that."

The doctor gave Kurt a tight lipped smile. "Kurt... You know that you will be giving birth one of two ways, right? Through your butt, which will hurt like hell no matter what we do, or you will get a C section."

Kurt stated, "Darn. I was hoping I was going to puke this baby out." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I figured one of the two... Which one is safer?"

The doctor stated, "Well, with the "normal" way you're butt will probably never be the same again, but we can fix it up the best we can but since you've only had sex once you're anus isn't really stretched, and we've never had to deal with that factor, so your baby could get stuck somewhere along the line and you both bleed to death... Or you can do a C section and since we haven't really had a ton of practice with this (because only about three people have chosen this option) you might die from blood loss, or we could permanently damage you. On the bright side, a C section will hurt less." The doctor gave Kurt a small smile and Kurt felt the tears come out of his eyes. He knew the stats but hearing them from the doctor made it all more real. "If you want a C-section we'll have to do it at the eighth month mark so, you have about a week to talk to all of your family and decide this. Whichever you chose, I promise to do the best I can to save both of your lives, but when push comes to shove I will choose you over the baby."

Kurt nodded and said, "Can you all leave now? I think I'm going to cry myself to sleep and when I wake up I'll deal with it, okay?"

The doctor nodded, grimly, and took all the nurses out of the room with him. After they left Kurt couldn't stop his tears. He curled up into a ball with a hand on his stomach. He said, "Shh. Baby, it's gonna be okay. Daddy... Mommy? Whatever I am to you, I'm sorry. I'm going to think this over and try to save both of us but if I can't... I know you'll love my mom in heaven. She'll take good care of you okay?"

Kurt started humming a lullaby to himself and was soon in the world in his head. Where Blaine, the baby, and Kurt could live together.

Blaine had called Kurt every day ever since their first conversation but as the time grew on he heard Kurt's voice becoming more life-less and hopeless. He only knew one thing to do and that was to call Burt.

Burt answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

Blaine said, "Hey, Mr. Hummel. It's me, Blaine... I'm worried about Kurt..."

"So am I, so am I." Burt stated.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaine asked.

The line was quiet for about a minute. When Blaine was about to say, "Mr. Hummel?" He heard someone letting out a shaky breath. "He told me that if you couldn't figure it out he wanted to tell you in person, which will probably be soon..." Blaine could hear Mr. Hummel muttering things away from the phone to someone.

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine tried but failed to get his attention.

"Blaine, go home. Stop whatever you're doing and go home. I'm calling Kurt and telling him that you're home so it'd be a good time for them to pick you up... Keep your door unlocked."

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked to a dead phone line. He was at lunch when he called Burt. He didn't expect to hear what he did. Burt sounded like a crazy man, but he trusted him and did as he said.

An hour later Blaine was knocked out in a van going to the facility

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They had sex in August. (August 13th, if you were wondering. Blaine left on August 15th) He looked up his symptoms at the end of January, the beginning of Febuary, So he went to the doctor at 33rd/34th week. (about a week or two later_). Yes_. He might have figured it out before then but I don't think anyone would check if a male was pregnant in Lima (even if it was somehow possible). And Kurt hid the worst of his symptoms from Burt as much as he could... He knew something was wrong with him but he just took vitamins and hoped the problem would go away. **

**REVIEW FOR KURT TO LIVE. **


	5. Blaine!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. **

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 786**

**Future!Fic **

**A/N: (Yes I'm sorry for putting this up here but...) Eleven reviews for Kurt to stay alive? Guess you want him to die then... ;) Just kidding. I'm loving the feedback you guys. This story wouldn't be here without you. xoxo Yes. Very short but when I get five reviews (so I'll be at fifty!) I'll post the last part of this... (If it goes the way I plan it to.)**

* * *

><p>When Blaine had woken up he was sitting in a chair but laying on Kurt's lap... And Kurt was in a hospital bed... And was there a pillow between Kurt and him?<p>

Kurt giggled, which caused Blaine to look up at his beloved. Kurt never giggled unless they were flirting or he was nervous. "Hi Blaine! I'd kiss you but I just dry heaved so my mouth probably tastes yucky." Kurt giggled again.

Blaine said, "Uh... Okay... Hi?"

Kurt waved in response, jumping a little bit. "Oh! You know that I'm gonna go into surgery in an hour? You getta be there since you're the father and all. Yay! The birth of our first child!"

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Excuse me? Are you high?"

Kurt giggled again, with his hand covering his mouth. If Blaine wasn't mad and confused he would have thought it was adorable. "Sort of. They put me on pain meds and they're just wearing off. Besides the fact I'm really really nervous cuz there's like a very slim chance I'll come out of this alive. But no worries! I got everything covered if I die... If you don't want our... I mean my... whatever baby then my dad can take care of it. Wallah! You can totally just walk out and I won't be mad at you because really? Who expects their male boyfriend to get pregnant?" Kurt started giggling again but it sounded more like hyperventilating then giggling.

Blaine held both of Kurt's hands in his and looked him straight in the eye. "Kurt. Are you pregnant with our child?" Kurt nodded and Blaine sat back in the chair. He let out a loud sigh while he shut his eyes. A minute later he opened his eyes and sat up. "Okay. So what is going to happen in an hour?"

"I'm going to have a C-section because the odds for both are about the same but with this one my-our? baby can survive better. Besides the fact a scar on me would be totally hot." Kurt laughed, starting to calm down.

"Okay." That's all Blaine said as he held Kurt's hands and kissed him on the forehead. They sat there for an hour just staring at each other, living in the moment, before the doctor came in.

"Hi, boyfriend and Kurt! Time to get that big rock out of you." Of course, the nurses (they were like sneaky ninjas in white really) were already in the room giving Kurt his sedative.

So Kurt replied, "Hehe. Doctor! I don't got no rock in me! I have a baby..." Kurt looked down at his stomach. "I hope he has your smile, because with mine you can't see my teeth and it looks so weird."

Blaine laughed and a minute later Kurt was out like a light. Blaine turned to the doctor and said, "So, can I come in with him?"  
>The doctor nodded. "The nurses will give you a pair of scrubs. Just stay away from him, or go near his head if you have to, and you should be fine." In a quieter voice the doctor added, "He has his will all planned out so you don't have to worry about anything. He has it set up that you don't even have to make the calls. He is a very good planner and he loves you very much."<p>

Blaine felt a tear slip down his cheek as he looked down to the boy who he loved with his whole heart. "I love him too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHAHAHA! Aren't I horrible? This is just a bad place to end, right? ;) But it's so cuuutte. **

**REVIEW FOR KURT TO LIVE. (or if you want this to be longer, or if you have any constructive critism... But the main reason should be Kurt.) **


	6. Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. **

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 740**

**Future!Fic **

**A/N: FIVE REVIEWS IN A FEW HOURS. Holy. Moley. All of you who are the five that reviewed... I'll message you (if you get messages) and you can have a one-shot all for you. I'm shocked. Alright. Fifteen reviews this time. Can you guys do that by tomorrow (or today for me...) (And yes I'm milking this out because I love you guys and I don't want this to end. :( *and it's 12:25am right now so I'm not sure if I'll remember what I write if I finish this in the morning...*)**

* * *

><p>When they were five minutes into the surgery, Blaine passed out. He tried to stay awake but seeing people cut into a living body, his beloved, made him sick. He couldn't puke in the room because he was trying to keep out infection so he did the next best thing. When he was passed out he basically only saw black besides Kurt's beautiful face.<p>

He woke up to a baby screaming. Then he saw the bloody baby and passed out again. He couldn't tell you later if it was because of the blood or that it was his child who was born. This time when he was out he pictured him and Kurt with their six year old daughter, Taylor. It was her first day of school and she wore a cute chewbacca backpack. It was a short dream so when he woke up he didn't really remember it. It was there, but it wasn't. A nurse with straight black hair woke him up after the baby was all cleaned up and Kurt was stitched up. It took a minute for him to get his head on straight, but when he was fully awake he realized where he was. The first thing out of his mouth was, "Where's my child?"

The nurse said, "The child is a premie, so she's in a safe place until she fully develops. You can see her after they get her new home set up and protected from infection."

"We have a girl?" Blaine couldn't stop the tears that were coming down from his eyes. The nurse looked down and didn't answer his question, but Blaine was so happy he didn't notice.

He ran through the hospital screaming, "I'M A DAD! I HAVE A LITTLE BABY GIRL!" The other gay couples that were there chuckled at his antics. Some of them had their kids already but most were either pregnant or the father.  
>Blaine got a few claps on the shoulder, but a few minutes after the happiness of childbirth wore off he looked around. "Kurt?"<p>

He turned in a circle and still couldn't see Kurt. He got kind of nervous but remembered that Kurt had just had their baby. He chuckled and quickly walked (he was out of breath from running all the hallways so he moved as fast as he could, out of breath) to Kurt's hospital room. When he walked in Kurt wasn't there. There was a nurse who was closing the curtain.

He asked, "Excuse me? Where is the patient of this room?"  
>"He's in the Emergency Center that is a locked ward next to the birthing room. All of the males are brought there after birthing." The nurse said.<p>

"Well, is he okay?" Blaine was getting worried. Kurt had to be okay. Even though Kurt didn't think he would survive, he was a pessimist. He couldn't have given birth to their daughter and given up his own life for her... He couldn't have. That was impossible.

The nurse said, "I don't know. You are his partner, correct?" Blaine nodded. "You'll find out in twelve hours."

Blaine screamed, "TWELVE HOURS? I HAVE TO GO TWELVE HOURS NOT KNOWING IF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS ALIVE OR NOT?"

The nurse's face didn't change. It seemed she was used to this reaction. "It's proper procedure. Sorry." The nurse briskly walked away while Blaine's world fell apart. He sat bawling in the chair for a good fifteen minutes before a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Anderson?" She said with a cautious voice.

He wiped away the tears with the back of his palm. His eyes were red, his nose was puffy, and his voice was scratchy."Yes?" he coughed after he said the word to clear his throat.

"Would you like to see your daughter?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWW. I love this story. I'm sorry for all the drama, but it says that it's angst! I love you guys!**

**REVIEW FOR KURT TO LIVE. (or if you want this to be longer, or if you have any constructive critism... But the main reason should be Kurt.) **


	7. Taylor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. Well, I guess I own the Institute (Hospital) where Kurt is, but if it's real then I don't!**

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 1,335**

**Future!Fic **

**A/N: I love you guys. Sorry for being a little late. BUT HOW ABOUT TWENTY REVIEWS NOW? Can you do it? I know you can. Onwards to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>As Blaine Anderson walked down to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) he was shaking in his boots. (Well, he was actually wearing jeans and sneakers but you get the idea). Seeing his baby girl for the first time frightened him as much as he loved it. What if he wasn't a good father? How would he be a good father with only one year of college and maybe not another to help him?<p>

He sighed while he rubbed his temples, hoping that the pressure in his head wouldn't start a headache. Blaine decided to take in his surroundings. He looked at the shiny metal elevator and he could see his reflection in the mirror. In New York it was rare that the elevator was spotless. He heard a "ding!" and looked at the door. He got ready to go out but the dude who was taking him took out a special card that had to open the doors. Blaine gave him a questioning look but the "guard" just ignored him and walked in a military fashion.

That was weird, but when a nurse showed him to his little girl nothing else mattered. Her beautiful eyes were shut and her hands were moving around, trying to find a hand to hold. And her little feet! Tears came to Blaine's eyes and he wished Kurt was there with him but he knew that him and Kurt would see their daughter together somehow. He asked if he could sit by her and the nurses nodded.

Blaine just stared at the baby that had come out of Kurt, which was kind of weird to think about but it was so beautiful. The beauty of life... He stared at his, HIS, daughter for another fifteen minutes before he asked for a phone. It was immediately given to him and he knew the only number he wanted to call.

He picked up after two rings with a gruff, "Hello?"

Blaine said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel. Did I wake you?"

"Blaine! No, well yeah. It's midnight here... So it must be one there. What are you doing up?" Burt asked.

Blaine smiled into the phone, "Well, I just wanted to call you and officially tell you that about an hour ago your granddaughter came into this earth. She's so beautiful."

There was silence on the end of the phone for a minute before Blaine heard some moving on the other side of the phone. "Carole." he heard Burt whisper. "I'm a grandpa... We're grandparents!"

Blaine heard Carole go, "What?" with sleep really in her voice.

Burt said again, "We're grandparents!"

"Oh... OH!" It seemed like Carole got it. "Kurt's had the baby?"

Burt said yes and Carole screamed. Blaine laughed and pulled the phone away from his ear. Carole screamed, "FINN! FINN HUDSON GET UP!" Burt laughed at his wife who was running to get his son to say he was an uncle.

Burt suddenly remembered that Kurt wasn't a girl and all of the risks of the procedure, "Is Kurt with you?"

Blaine shook his head and replied into the phone, "No. He's in the Emergency Center for twelve hours. I sort of passed out during the birthing, since Kurt was doing a C-section and there was a ton of blood, so I really don't know what happened. I'm sorry."

Burt gruffly laughed and said, "Just between us, I passed out when Kurt was born too. I can deal with oil and grime but blood... That's a totally different story."

Blaine heard stumbling on the other end of the phone and realized Finn must be awake. In the background he heard a muffled, "Can I talk to Blaine?"

When the phone was handed over to Finn he yawned into the phone. Blaine chuckled, he couldn't see how they were so tired. Of course, they weren't there so he understood. "Hey, dude. How's the baby?"

Blaine stated, "Good for a premie. She's in a plastic little container so she can finish growing but she looks beautiful. Don't worry, I have my camera and show you guys all pictures."

Finn nodded, and moved the phone with him it's how Blaine could tell that, "Cool. Well, I have school tomorrow so I'm going to give you back to Burt. Good luck, Blaine."

Blaine stated, "Yeah, I'll probably need it." Blaine, Burt and Carole talked to each other for about a half an hour before he hung up to get pictures. They were calming Blaine down, being with him in his happiness that his baby girl was born but also in his sadness of not knowing about Kurt. Blaine was happy that the little girl had Kurt's parents to be the doting grandparents. After they hung up he thought about calling his parents but they wouldn't understand. They would probably think he ruined his college career, which he did but that wasn't the point. He was a father, it didn't matter about him. He was going to call them sometime but later when Kurt was with him.

Blaine asked for a camera and he was given one. He wondered for a second, that if he asked for a bomb if he would get it? But he shook that thought out of his head and started taking pictures. He kept the flash off so he didn't hurt her eyes and did that for a half an hour. Getting all of the looks she was giving. When he was about to fall asleep, of course he didn't show it, a nurse asked, "What would you like her name to be?"

It was almost 3 o'clock in the morning and he had stayed up late the past week to write songs to help him cope with the stress of whatever Kurt was going through. As he looked at her and he swear he saw her open those glasz eyes he said the only thing that could fit her. "Taylor. Her name's Taylor. I'm tired, do you have a-."

"Bed that you can sleep on? Sure. You can go back up to Kurt's room and it'll probably be set up by now." The nurse finished for him. Blaine looked torn between his daughter and sleep. The nurse laughed and said, "She'll still be here in the morning. If something happens then they'll get you and you can be here in five seconds flat. Besides the fact that she is the most healthy baby to ever come out from a male pregnancy. We're as positive as we are with women born babies that are in perfect health that the baby is going to live."

Blaine nodded his head and sleepily headed towards the elevator. When he got there he saw a large bed that he figured he and Kurt would share so he plopped down and quickly fell asleep dreaming of their life together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWW. Still some drama ahead! **

**REVIEW FOR KURT TO LIVE. (or if you want this to be longer, or if you have any constructive critism... But the main reason should be Kurt.) AND YOU'LL PROBABLY GET TO SEE HIM NEXT CHAPTER! Dead or alive. Mwhahaha. **


	8. Kurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. Well, I guess I own the Institute (Hospital) where Kurt is, but if it's real then I don't!**

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 992**

**Future!Fic **

**A/N: *And yes, I'm posting this two reviews before twenty, so the goal is still twenty!***

**Happiness (Drama and Humour as well) ahead! **

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up he was warm. He didn't question it, until he looked around and saw the hospital. Then he remembered that he just collapsed on the bed without a sheet on him so he would be freezing by now. Blaine started moving but a voice next to him said, "Finally up sleepy head?"<p>

Blaine would know that voice anywhere in the world. He was fully awake in a second and flung his arms around his beloved. "KURT!"

Kurt had the breath knocked out of him so it took a second for him to reply. "Hi! But be gentle and don't break the merchandise."

Blaine quickly pulled himself back and said, "Oh. I'm so sorry..." He looked and saw that Kurt was connected to even more machines than he saw him on last. Kurt was very pale but he was smiling. You could that the birthing, even though it was just a C-section, had taken a lot out of him. Metaphorically and physically. Blaine sat up, wary of the cords all around Kurt, and Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Have you seen our baby yet?" Blaine asked.  
>Kurt replied, "Yeah. They wheeled me to her before they brought me up here." Kurt moved his head and fixed Blaine with a bitch stare.<p>

Blaine was confused at Kurt's sudden mood swing. Weren't pregnant people supposed to be emotional before the baby came out not after? He asked, "What?"

"Well I was wheeled into the room and was brought to a home with the name "Taylor" on it. I asked them what happened and they said that someone had named her without consulting their partner. The one who happened to give birth and carry her for eight months." Blaine blushed and murmured something. "What did you just say?"

Blaine spoke quickly at first but as he remembered Blaine went into the dream, "Sometime when I was asleep I had a dream that all of us were happy and I saw you call out "Taylor! You're walking! Blaine!" and then I remember running downstairs with the video camera... Then we recorded a beautiful baby girl with my mother's hair color walking... Then you said, 'Oh my Gaga!' " Blaine looked down at Kurt, which he didn't get to say often, "It was so beautiful... I was so tired I must have given her that name since it came into my head... I'm so sorry. We can change it."

By then, Kurt had tears in his eyes, "No. We're not changing it. That is such a beautiful story to tell her how she got her name! As long as her middle name is after my mother, we're fine."

Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt close. "Deal."

After that Kurt took a little nap and Blaine flipped through the TV channels. Then when Kurt woke up he called his dad to tell him that he was alive and that everything was fine. An hour after that they were cuddling while watching Cinderella, when a nurse rushed in.

"Blaine, go down to the ICU. We'll get Kurt there in a minute." the nurse said this as she started disconnecting stuff and putting them on another machine that the other nurse came in with behind her. For a moment Kurt thought, "Wow. They're not only ninjas but mind-readers..." Then he heard what the nurse said. Really heard it.

"Oh my god. Is there something wrong with Taylor?" Kurt said and Blaine smiled at how easy the name came to Kurt. It was so perfect for her. Blaine didn't wait for the nurse's response. He was already running down the stairs and he twenty seconds later he was looking at Taylor. She was having trouble breathing. They had a tube down her throat to keep her windpipe open. She took deep gasps and the doctor had a stethoscope to her lungs.

A nurse with a gloved hand was petting her head trying to keep her calm. Blaine was so stunned he didn't even notice when Kurt was wheeled in beside him. Kurt was kind of hard to miss in a wheelchair with all the beeping from his machines, but both of them tuned all that out as they watched their daughter.

Blaine started praying, hoping that she would be okay and Kurt wished that she was still inside of him, safe. That he could protect her somehow... Tears were falling down Kurt's face and when Blaine heard a sniff he realized that Kurt was there. He grabbed his lover's hand, trying to comfort him. Kurt looked up at Blaine with the saddest expression Kurt had ever worn. It was hopeful and hurting. It looked like someone was tearing a piece out of Kurt, which was kind of true. Just fourteen hours ago, Taylor had just been a baby growing inside of Kurt, so Blaine guessed that it was sort of like that for Kurt.

"Please live." was the chant they were both saying in their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With one good thing, comes one bad thing. No worries, I know what's wrong with her! **

**REVIEW FOR TAYLOR TO LIVE. Haha. **_(I wonder how many reviews she'll get... Hmm.)_


	9. Plans?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. Well, I guess I own the Institute (Hospital) where Kurt is, but if it's real then I don't!**

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 692**

**Future!Fic **

**A/N: Woo! You guys reached twenty and finished the twenty before! :D I'm going to update Sunday (hopefully) if you have 23 (more) *126 overall* reviews! And the person who is 123 gets a special shout-out or one-shot! **

**Short, rushed, chapter of pure fluff. **

* * *

><p>Taylor started bawling and gasping for breath a few seconds later. The doctor smiled and looked at the couple, "It's okay. She just had a panic attack because she just opened her eyes." (What time does a baby open their eyes?) The doctors and all but one nurse left them alone. The nurse that stayed checked her pulse and was getting Taylor settled with her special gloves on.<p>

Blaine started to move forward while Kurt started to wheel forward. When they looked down at their baby, she coughed a little bit and that was the end of the fit. She opened her glasz eyes and Blaine melted. "Look. She has your eyes." Blaine said, adoringly.

Kurt laughed and said, "Well, she has your hair... Except in a lighter shade." They looked at each other and smiled. Somewhere in this their hands had found the others and they were complete.

When they went back to the room the nurse had said they had missed a phone call from Kurt's dad. Kurt called him back.

"Hey dad. You rang?" Kurt said.

Burt got tears in his eyes. "Kurt. Hey." he sniffed. "How's Taylor?"

Kurt responded, "She just had a panic attack because she just opened her eyes."

Blaine added in the background, "Her glasz eyes!"

Burt chuckled. "Do you guys know when you're coming home?"

Kurt put the phone on his chest and yelled, "Nurse!" She was there a second later. "Do you know when we can go home?"

The nurse said, "Well, the doctor wants to watch you for a week to make sure everything is okay and if everything is going good then in two to three weeks Taylor will be let out."

Kurt put the phone back to his ear, "You hear that?"

Burt responded with a yes and they talked about life before they hung up.

Blaine asked, "So, what are we going to do when you get out of the hospital?"

"Well, don't you have a place we can stay at?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stated, "Oh yeah... I totally forgot about that..."

"I'm sorry for crashing with you on short notice but I don't have any money..." Kurt looked down and spoke quietly.

Blaine laughed. "Ha! It's fine, Kurt. We're going to be parents together. If we can't live together than that would be a problem." Blaine winked and Kurt grabbed Blaines's hand.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and said, "Thank you. You don't have to do this for us, but you chose to. Thank you."

They hugged and Blaine went home to start cleaning while Kurt went to bed. Blaine went to classes for the next week and when he was finished he came to the hospital with flowers, ballons, stuffed animals, chocolates... Kurt laughed at how the cheesier the stuff got every time Blaine brought him or Taylor something. They visited Taylor and then Blaine went home.

This pattern went on for a week and a half before the doctor said at seven in the morning, "You're free to go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Buh, buh dummm. I already have Taylor's personality picked out and you're going to have a chuckling fit when she grows up. :D **

**Reviews make my day!**


	10. Plans? 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. Well, I guess I own the Institute (Hospital) where Kurt is, but if it's real then I don't!**

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 1,010**

**Future!Fic **

**A/N: I'm hoping that this story will finally allow me to give you what you want. I'm sorry that it took so long to update (my week has been full of STUFF.) and I'm sorry that you hated the last chapter! I'll go back and fix it... Maybe. **

**Fluff and Drama ahead!**

* * *

><p>It took a while for Kurt to be discharged. He was officially cleared with everything by noon. He went down to the hospital's cafeteria and ate. He knew that Blaine was out of class at one and his next one was at three. He had already texted him, so when he got out of class Blaine would come to the Emergency Center to see Taylor and they'd leave together.<p>

After he finished eating, Kurt went up to see his baby girl. Taylor had auburn colored hair, just like his mother, and it was already starting to curl. She weighed 5 pounds and sixteen ounces. Kurt was in love with her little nose because when she was sleeping it would scrunch up like she smelled something bad and it was so cute.

Blaine was in love with her feet. Her cute little baby feet. He had said to Taylor once, "You have ten little toes that all move randomly!" He loved saying, starting on her big toe and moving down the line, "This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef. This little piggy had none. This little piggy went WEE WEE WEE all the way home." They still had to touch her through the two gloves that were connected to her home, but it was better than not being able to touch her at all.

Kurt sat down next to Taylor and started humming of random notes. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but he was scared out of his mind. He had no idea how he was going to raise a daughter of two males in Lima, Ohio. He had no idea how to raise a daughter in the first place and he didn't know how he was going to be able to take care of her with only a high school degree. He also worried about Blaine. How would Blaine finish college? How would Blaine's parents react? Would they tell them?

There were so many questions wondering around inside of Kurt's head that he didn't notice that Blaine was there until he felt a head of dark brown hair on his shoulder. Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They just sat there staring at their baby, Kurt still worrying in the back of his head but he figured he had two weeks to figure it out, so he allowed his fears to drift away and for him to just enjoy the moment with his boyfriend.

A few minutes later he felt his boyfriend release his arms from his waist and move his head. He kissed Kurt on the cheek and held out his hand. "Your carriage awaits, my love." Kurt giggled and took Blaine's hand. This hand he never wanted to let go of.

* * *

><p>A few days later, when they were at Blaine's apartment just sitting, Kurt asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for days, "What are we going to do?"<p>

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and asked, "Next? It's almost ten o'clock at night. I figured we'd go to bed."

Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hands in his own. "No. About Taylor, about our lives. I can't raise a child just on a high school education and my dad will help me out as much as he can... So I know you have to finish college so that one of us can have a good job... Or maybe I could go to Lima Community College? I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Blaine slumped back in the couch. "Oh. I hadn't even thought about that."

Kurt nodded and leaned on Blaine. "I figured you hadn't. There's a ton more questions too. Are we going to tell your parents about Taylor? How long are we going to stay in New York? Oh my god. How will I get home? I don't have any money at all so I can't buy a plane ticket and you don't have a car..." Kurt started crying. "How can we raise Taylor like this?"

Blaine held his boyfriend close let him cry himself to sleep. The only thing Blaine knew for certain was that he had to finish this semester of college, which would be done in two months... Well he didn't have to if Kurt needed him but what Kurt said made sense. They'd need at least one source of income and when Taylor had gotten bigger they'd need to be in a city that accepted two males raising a kid.

Blaine sighed and laid his head on top of Kurt's. He wondered how long these thoughts had been running through Kurt's head. The weight of having a kid finally settled on him. It was a really big weight to bare, but as he felt Kurt's heartbeat under him, he knew that he wouldn't have to do it alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww. What do you guys think they're going to do? Your ideas may influence what ACTUALLY happens so review and see if does!**

**Every review makes a rainbow appear somewhere in the world!**


	11. Resolved

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. Well, I guess I own the Institute (Hospital) where Kurt is, but if it's real then I don't!**

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 1,304**

**Future!Fic **

**Humour ahead!**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning with a cramp in his neck from laying in a weird position, beside Kurt, on the couch. Niether one could tell who woke up first or if they woke up at the same time but the second their eyes met Kurt rolled off the couch. Blaine laughed while he helped his beloved up.<p>

"Something funny?" Kurt said with his best bitch face on.

Blaine replied, "Yes. I think that you rolling of the couch is very funny."

They were both standing up now and Kurt looked down at Blaine threateningly, "You wanna go, hobbit?"

"TO MCDONALDS!" Blaine replied happily. "And yes. I would... Sort of. Their breakfast sorta sucks, so can we wait until after ten thirty?"

Kurt shook his head and kissed Blaine on the cheek. Kurt made them waffles, because they were up at about six and Blaine's first class didn't start til eight. They sat at the table and had small talk. After that they got ready to go. They got in the car and drove to the super secret hospital so Kurt could stay with Taylor all day. Kurt had made some friends in the unit, so he visted them too, but most of the time he was sitting next to Taylor either reading her something or singing.

When Kurt got out of the car he walked to the driver's side, Blaine rolled down the window to see what he wanted, and Kurt quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. Kurt said, "Bye." Then he sauntered away with his hips swaying from side to side. Kurt still had a little "baby fat" on him, but to Blaine, he looked perfect.

Of course, as he drove over to the university he remembered their conversation last night. Blaine sighed and thought about what he would do. It was only the beginning of April so he still had a month left of school. Blaine really wanted to just drop the semester and spend every waking moment with Kurt and Taylor but he knew that wouldn't work in the long run. So he put away his desire to be with his family and focused on what they needed. They needed a stable income so that Taylor would be able to have the nessasities that all babies needed. They needed to have a roof over thier head, which Burt gladly gave them but they didn't really want to overuse his boyfriend's father's help because it was_ thier_ child and not his.

Blaine went into class and took notes but he couldn't remember a single thing the professor had said when he came out of the classroom. Blaine quickly looked at his notes and they were readable, understandable, and he basically just copied every word the teacher said. Huh.

Blaine shook his head and got himself a coffee. He sat in the coffee store, that was conviently right next to campus, and thought. Blaine had to finish college and Kurt would somehow have to finish high school. There was probably an online course for Kurt to get his GED and then he could go to the community college that wasn't that far away from Lima and take a class or two.

Blaine knew it was basically offical that Kurt would move back in with his dad. It was the only way this would work, unless he wanted to stay in New York with Blaine but that would probably hurt more than it would help. Another known fact was that Blaine was not leaving his child, if he could manage it... But wait.

Blaine's mind went into overdrive as he raced back to the campus and got onto one of the computers. He texted Kurt while it was booting up. Kurt replied that Taylor was sleeping and he was about to go say hello to the other couples. Blaine sent back an "Okay. :)" before he put down his phone. He was quickly finished with what he had to do on the computer in about fifteen minutes in total before he got his cell phone in hand again.

"Hey, Mom?" Blaine said when he heard a female voice reply on the other end of the phone...

* * *

><p>When Blaine walked into the Emergency Center at exactly three, bouncing with joy, he knew that something was up. Blaine didn't bring anything for Taylor, because the hospital had insisted that if he brought anymore stuff they would burn it. Kurt gave Blaine a questioning glance but Blaine didn't respond as he looked to Taylor. He stared at her for a few minutes before he finally gave Kurt his full attention.<p>

Blaine took Kurt's hands and made Kurt sit down with him. "Okay, so I called my parents today to see if I could transfer schools to a place near Lima that has an excellent Law and Teaching program. I told them that I loved New York but I found my calling in teaching or becoming a lawyer. My mother was excited and my father gave his approval, seeing me following in his footsteps, so then I called the Lima Institute and asked if they could transfer me from Julliard and they said they would!" Blaine was literally hopping out of his seat when he finished telling Kurt this.

Kurt looked at Blaine in shock. "What about Julliard? I thought you liked it there?"

Blaine looked Kurt straight in the eyes and said, "I love music and Julliard would be the right place for an upcoming musican to go, but now I have a family to think about. I was planning on being a musician and then going back to college to become a teacher, but now I just have to take one step out of my equation."

"But Blaine, I don't want to hold you back. It's my fault all of this happened, if my stupid body wasn't so like a girl's then we wouldn't be having this problem. I would be finishing my Senior year and then next year I would be going to Parsons!" Kurt's tears welled up in his eyes again and Blaine pulled him into his chest making nonsense noises to calm him down.

"You're not holding me back. You gave me the best gift I have ever recieved and I thought that since I was gay I was never going to have kids. It's a little earlier than I would have wanted, but I wouldn't change anything for the world. You know you're body is not stupid. It's beautiful and perfect. Trust me, I've seen all of it." Blaine gave Kurt a flirtatious wink at the end and Kurt laughed.

They stayed like that, holding each other and glancing at Taylor, until thier stomachs started rumbling. They waved goodbye to Taylor. Kurt promised that he'd see her tomorrow and they went to Blaine's apartment to have a night of snuggling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sweet, sweet, fluff. I love Blaine half to death here. You always hear about the guy leaving and never staying but here he is! So sweet. Should they get married now or wait until Taylor can be thier flower girl? Review and let me know! **


	12. Complications

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. Well, I guess I own the Institute (Hospital) where Kurt is, but if it's real then I don't!**

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: Mentions of Male Sex**

**Spoilers: 2x15 "Sexy" and 2x16 "Orignal Song" (I think.)**

**Word Count: 2,520**

**A/N: (Just added a bit to the end of this chapter if you've read this in the past hour.)**

* * *

><p>There was a topic that they knew they had to discuss but wouldn't, sex. Blaine didn't know what happened to Kurt and he knew how some women wouldn't let their husbands touch them for a year after birth, or more, because of the pain. Blaine figured that Kurt went through twice the pain of a woman during pregnancy.<p>

Kurt was shy about his body before he learned out he was a freak. He always knew he was different but he thought that it had to do with being gay... Not being a half girl. That totally made him feel like he had masculinity. He had fought these feelings before because he was one hundred percent male but now... It was just weird.

Kurt tried not to think about it. Besides the fact that he had no idea if he could have anal sex again... The doctors weren't sure, he'd have to come back in for a check up in about a month to month and a half. The most embarrassing thing about all of this was that if the item he sat on was too hard (HAHA) then he'd have to put a floaty type thing down between him and his butt. So he was a three year old girl on the toliet at least twelve hours a day. There were other "problems" inside his body so he was on medications but they wouldn't know if it was permanent until six to nine months from now. His insides were a jumbled mess. Metaphorically and physically.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek before he went out the door to his classes. Today, Kurt stayed at Blaine's apartment moping/cleaning/reading. It depended on who you asked what Kurt's answer was.

At the moment, Kurt was being egotistical and superfluous. "Oh my Gaga! Look at my stomach. I will never be able to fit into a size two again! I'm going to be fat for the rest of my life! And why am I eating this ice cream?" He looked to the Rocky Road ice cream tube that was half way finished in his hands. "I would have never ate ice cream before this. Even when I was pregnant I barely ate ice cream, but I did eat a lot of fast food... I blame Finn! My car was broken down and he'd drive us through the drive through... Oh shut up. You know that you made him."

Kurt laid down on the floor. "But I love Taylor." He rubbed his stomach remembering the nine months they were together. "I wouldn't change it for the world... Besides the fat. I wish that she could have taken all of the fat with her. She needed it. I sure don't! Oh my Gaga! Will I ever be flexible again? What if Blaine hates my body now and he never wants to see me again!" Kurt cried more while stuffing his face.

Cue Blaine to walk into the apartment. He saw Kurt curled up on the floor with ice cream boxes littered around him. Blaine wondered where Kurt got them, but he decided not to question. Kurt was kind of in his own world at the moment, so he didn't even notice Blaine come in. Blaine slowly backed up into his bedroom and slowly opened the door.

He was on the phone with the doctor a second later, "Kurt's on the floor crying, talking to himself, and eating a ton of ice cream... Is something wrong?"

The doctor laughed. Blaine was panicking, but the doctor laughed? He was annoyed. Before he could say anything, the doctor responded, "Well, yes. Some patients come out of here hitting things and being all "manly" while most cry and let out their "girlie-ness". It's most likely a good sign. It could mean that the estrogen is letting all of itself out now and then he'll go back to a somewhat normal."

Blaine asked, "What could it mean if it's a bad sign?"

The doctor paused for a moment. "Well, he could be back and forth between testosterone and estrogen... If that happens he won't really be in control too much. Of course, don't worry if he gets really manly because he could either A. be trying to make up for it by pretending or B. it could just be a build up of his testosterone over the past nine months and it could come out in a little burst."

Blaine almost dropped the phone. Great. His husband... No wait, boyfriend was a hormonal mess. Great. He heard a tub of ice cream being thrown so he told the doctor, "Well, once I get that information I'll call you and thanks for the heads up!" He hung up the phone and ran out to the living room... Which was now covered with melted ice cream. It dripped from the ceiling, the walls, and was soaked into the carpet.

Kurt turned, looking for an intruder, but he saw Blaine. He saw his boyfriend and his brain said, "Blaine. Mine." He jumped his boyfriend's bones, possessing him, owning him, making him scream his name. It was unexpected on Blaine's part but he soon just went with the flow. It wasn't exactly rape because Blaine had wanted Kurt this whole school year, but he sort of felt like Kurt had a choice in the matter... So did Blaine just rape Kurt? Take advantage of his state of "manly-ness", as the stupid doctor so kindly put it...

Just when Blaine felt his thoughts cycling downward he heard a yawn. He looked down at the boy laying on his chest. Kurt snuggled in deeper and said, "Mine... Yours... Ours..." The boy giggled and drew a heart on Blaine's chest before he went back to sleep. For a moment, Blaine thought Kurt was dreaming about the movie with a ton of kids but he realized a second later that he was talking about them. His heart was Kurt's, Kurt's heart was his, so together it was "ours".

Blaine laughed and kissed the sleeping boy on the head. Blaine decided that he and Kurt would talk about this later, but for now... He could fall asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

><p>They woke up about six hours later. Kurt woke up first, tried to move, and screamed because it hurt so much. He had a sheet stuck to his chest and his body wasn't ready for whatever he did that night... Blaine. He looked up at his now fully awake boyfriend. Blaine stretched his arms and groaned. He was stuck to the sheets too. Blaine wondered if he should have cleaned them up after their activities.<p>

Kurt giggled. Blaine smiled while running his hand through Kurt's hair. They sat like that for a few moments before Kurt realized he had to go to the bathroom really really bad. He got up quickly, both him and Blaine flinched with the pain of the sheet being pulled away from their bodies, but Kurt ran to the bathroom.

He started to go, but he was bleeding. He screamed again. Blaine was up quicker than he had ever been in his life. "Kurt! What's wrong?" Kurt didn't say anything as he puked up everything that he ate. Blaine got dressed and grabbed Kurt's clothes. He gave Kurt his clothes as he grabbed a bucket, his keys, and some money to pay the cab driver a lot. When he got back to the bedroom Kurt had on his shirt but was stuck with his sweat pants. Blaine quickly finished putting them on before he picked Kurt up and ran out the door.

He put the bucket on Kurt's stomach and hailed a taxi with a twenty dollar bill hanging out of his hand. "Can you drive me to the run down building on sixteenth?"

The driver looked at Kurt and gave them some compassion, which was generously repaid by Blaine's parents (even though they didn't know it). They got to the hospital quickly. Blaine ran up the steps to where the receptionist told him that Kurt would go to the ICU. Kurt puked into the bowl right before he got to the door.

When he was at the ICU everyone looked at him. It took them a second to understand, but the doctor quickly took Kurt while he started shouting orders. Blaine leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor. He quickly passed out.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke again, he was on a hospital bed. He bolted up while saying, "Kurt!" He went to get off the bed but it hurt to move. His whole body hurt. A nurse quickly came in and put ice packs on his shoulders. She adjusted the bed so that he could sit up. Then she put a pillow underneath his rear. She had to lift him and put the pillow there because he couldn't move his body.<p>

It was awkward for Blaine but not for the nurse. She acted like he was a feather and it was easy. She had a expressionless face on and it was kind of freaky. It was like she was a robot. Kurt's doctor came in a little after that.

"How's Kurt?" Blaine said the second he saw the doctor.

He looked grave. "We're not sure right now how he'll come out. His body is going through the process of eliminating all of the estrogen so quickly that it could kill him."

Blaine felt the tears coming down his cheeks. He shook his head, which hurt but not as bad as sitting up. Blaine knew that Kurt would be okay. He was strong. Blaine asked for a phone and since they were so high tech they had an earpiece with a microphone connected to the phone.

The nurse put it in. Then she asked, "Who would you like to dial?" Her voice seemed so soft and flowed beautifully. It was low for a female's and had nothing on Kurt's voice but he could appreciate it.

"Burt Hummel." Blaine said without a second thought. The phone rung twice and then it was picked up.

"Kurt?" Burt said with worry evident in his voice.

Blaine sadly replied, "No. It's me, Blaine. I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay Blaine. What's wrong?" Burt stated, getting right to the point.

Blaine felt tears coming down his cheeks. "Kurt's back at the hospital... He woke up this morning puking and blood was coming out of his... uh... Well parts? Both of them..." Blaine didn't know why he was so nervous at the moment. He had told Burt to have the talk with his son but he couldn't tell him blood was coming out of his butt and member? Well, he didn't want to remember it/think about it so it wasn't that he was embarrassed. Just upset.

Burt let tears of his own come down his cheeks. He knew there was something wrong with his son when he woke up randomly in the middle of the night. Burt gruffly said, "I'm going up there."

Blaine nodded his head and said, "I'll repay you once you get here, but I'm kind of stuck in a hospital bed until I can move so I can't give you my parent's credit card number and stuff right now."

"What's wrong with you Blaine?" Burt asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing that much... I just ran up ten flights of stairs with Kurt in a minute and I probably pulled a shoulder muscle or something. It's not that bad, but it was a good exercise." Blaine laughed, trying to make Burt feel better.

Burt said, "Thank you for doing so much for my son."

Blaine replied, "I love him. I'd do anything I could for him." They said their goodbyes with Burt getting the soonest flight up there. Blaine asked the hospital if Burt could come and since Kurt was in such serious condition they allowed the parents and the father of the baby in the hospital. Blaine nodded at the nurse, when suddenly sleep over took him.

* * *

><p>This time when Blaine woke up, Burt was sitting at his bedside holding his hand. Blaine feared the worst. He saw the tear streaks down his face and the sad way he held himself... Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe. No. They just had a child together. He was fine enough to sleep with him so he couldn't die. No. He just couldn't die.<p>

Burt felt Blaine's movements so he looked up. He saw Blaine's shock and he quickly said, "He's alive. They won't let me see him but the doctor says he's stable." Blaine slowly sat up. It didn't hurt too much. He swung his legs off the side of the bed. They looked like they could support him. He kept one hand firmly on the bed while he cautiously stood on his feet. They seemed to be holding him.

Blaine let go of the bed, wobbled a little, but he stayed standing. He smiled at Burt and said, "Would you like to see your granddaughter? I want you to be able to tell Kurt about her from your point of view when you or we can see him. Just sitting around this hospital is depressing and Kurt would never forgive me if I let us just wallow in our misery." Blaine let out a shaky, sad laugh.

More tears came from Burt's eyes, happy tears or sad tears Blaine couldn't tell, but he followed him down to the Emergency Center. The first thing he said when he saw Taylor was, "She has Elizabeth's eyes."

Blaine said, "Just like his father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO DEPRESSING. :( ****Come on! When do you want them to get married? I even have a poll up on my profile! **

**P.S. IF YOU WANT THE SMUT *the sex that happened in this chapter* written (in a one-shot) TELL ME! I'll totally do that. It'll be really hot. *nods head***


	13. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. Well, I guess I own the Institute (Hospital) where Kurt is, but if it's real then I don't!**

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: Cussing**

**Spoilers: 2x15 "Sexy" and 2x16 "Orignal Song" (I think.)**

**Word Count: 1,689**

**A/N: I' ve rewritten the Christmas/Hanukah part of this chapter be****cause I was wrong about Hanukah before, I was combining different religions into one super one. OOPS. I'm sorry. Thank you to **_countrybutterfly _**for pointing out my mistake in a respectful manner. **

**Updates are in A/N below!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was having a wonderful dream. Blaine, Taylor, Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, and himself were all at the Christmas tree putting up decorations. It was years in the future, Taylor was almost seven, but it felt so real. The whole place glowed from all the happiness and joy around.<p>

Rachel and Finn had two kids as well, but Kurt really wasn't looking at that. Nor, was he looking at the fact that Burt was secretly sneaking candy to Taylor and the other grandsons. He did stare at Taylor in her beautiful yellow dress with black shoes and her chestnut locks flowing down her back, but then he looked over to Blaine. All of the blood rushed out of Kurt's head.

Blaine was beautiful, even "old". Hell, Kurt thought that he was even more beautiful than he was now, which was saying something. He had a five o'clock shadow and glasses. "When did Blaine get glasses?" he thought to himself. His hair was curly and longer than he had it at Dalton. Kurt could tell he was wearing some Marc Jacobs but he couldn't tell the other designer... He did know it was some designer though, and daaaammn. Did they make Blaine look good.

Blaine caught Kurt staring at him and smiled while he kissed his lips. When he pulled back Blaine said, "I love how every time I wear this outfit you look at me like that. It's like we met for the first time all over again."

Kurt blushed while intertwining their hands together, and then snuggling close to Blaine. He laid his head down on his shoulder, he was taller so he had to sort of slide over and bend his neck but it was pretty comfortable. He had perfected this movement by the fifth time he did it.

Kurt was brought out of his "trance" of happiness by Rachel Berry's annoying voice. "Aww. Aren't they just the cutest, Finn!"

Kurt sighed back, "We're not puppies, Rachel."

"But haven't you said that Blaine was just like a puppy sometimes? Always wanting attention?" Finn asked innocently. If Kurt was drinking something he would have done a spit-take. He felt Blaine laugh beside him while he blushed and smiled. It was true. Blaine had his puppy moments but he was soo cuuuttee...

They were brought out of that silence by a boy that looked like a combined Finn and Rachel asked, "Grandpa? Do we get to open presents yet?"

It was like the kids knew who the weakest link was to get their way, so all three of them huddled around Burt with puppy dog looks. (In Kurt's biased opinion, Taylor's was the best. She had copied her father to a tee with that...)

Burt stated, "Well, it is Christmas eve... I guess one present wouldn't hurt." The kids shouted and ran to the present pile.

Rachel pipped in, "Get a little one and show it to me before you open it. I wanna save your big surprise for tomorrow." Rachel winked while the kids frowned. I had no idea what was in the Christmas presents. The more I thought about it the more blank I came up with. I really hoped Blaine knew what was what...

Taylor got a little pink box from somewhere in that pile and it had her name on it. She looked at me and said, "Really, dad? I know you like pink but that it such a feminist color." My eyes were wide open. How did she even know what feminist was? Why was she even taking offense to a color? I looked to Blaine for help, as he was chuckling so I figured he knew something...

Blaine said, "I love the big words she comes up with. You know, some of the words I don't even know what they mean and I have to ask her to explain them to me."

I looked at my daughter, who was opening up her present ripping through it. (Darn. We could have reused that...) When she opened it up and got a Power Ranger (Wow. Those were still on after all these years?) she screamed while hugging us both.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Daddies!" She ran over to the boy, who got a race car, and started showing off. I was positive that the girl I raised had manners but in her "home" environment I guess she let go of what she was supposed to be and was just herself. Hmm. I wonder who she got that from. *cough*Blaine*cough* They were both so alike that they reminded me of each other. Although Taylor had my looks (with a sprinkle of Blaine here and there) and some of my bad traits, but she got all of the good things from her father. Yeah. I had to carry her for nine months and she got all my bad traits. Life was so unfair.

After my little monologue, Taylor started speaking to her Aunt Rachel. "Auntie? Aren't you Jewish?"

Rachel looked down and said, "Yes, sweetie." In her "I'm better than you"/"little kid" voice. They sounded about the same to me.

Taylor took offense to that. You could see it in her stance, even by looking at her back. "Well, then why are you celebrating Christmas when the Jewish culture celebrates Hanukah." Her voice was full just enough of innocence to make her sass even sassier.

Rachel was a little irked, (Go Taylor!) "Well, since Finn and I are together we decided to celebrate both of them so that they can decide which they want."

"Uh. No they're not. You have candle stuff and eight days of Hanukah unlike Christmas which is only one day."(**A/N: **TECHNICALLY it is 12 days but eh. She's a kid. Christmas if you want to be specific is the birth of god so it is only one day specifically since you can't be born tweleve days in a row, but they count the journey to the stable) I was almost laughing by her "I'm right, You're wrong" attitude. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing she got that from me.

Of course, this perked up the other kids attention. "What? Oh! That's why we light candles every night. I thought we were saving on electricity." the boy said.

Rachel stated, "We will talk about this when we get home." Rachel gave Taylor a glare before trying to distract her boys with toys. Taylor rolled her eyes and walked over to us. She plopped down in front of my left leg and Blaine's right leg, leaning into both of us.

"I love my Aunt, I really do, I just hate when she treats me like I'm two." Taylor said with her arms crossed over her chest.

I automatically replied, "I know, sweetie. Her heart does come from a good place but she still annoys me sometimes too. Once you hit puberty and she gives you the "period" talk you're going to want to be a kid again." Blaine chuckled beside me while rubbing Taylor's tense shoulders.

The dream faded to white. The next second there were a ton of lights on me and the room I was in was totally white. God, did it need a make-over. I heard a gruff voice say, "Kurt? Can you hear me?"

I replied, "Yeah." While blinking my eyes trying to get used to my surroundings. The doctor started asking me questions like what the date was, was day of the week was it, (once I couldn't figure that one out), he asked my birthday, my father's name, my boyfriend's name, my child's name... By then I was fully awake and I realized what had happened. I started panicking, the machine to my left started to beep loudly and quickly. I startled everyone, including myself, when I popped into a sitting up position.

I rushedly asked, "Where is Blaine?" The doctor put a calming hand on my arm, below my IV in my elbow joint, and said that they would be in shortly. I sighed in relief, laying back down on my bed, fully relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm writing the smut from the last chapter. I'll tell you next chapter the title of said one-shot. **

**My computer is messed up so... I have a Nook so I can read fanfiction but I can't write it. (besides the fact I suck with that keyboard anyway... Touch screens and me are weird) So, I'm sorry. But the last time I didn't update that long was on purpose to see if I'd get any more reviews. (Yes, I'm a review whore) I tell you to review so people don't die and I get a million reviews. I ask you to review and you don't... **

**SO I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW. **

**(with a dose of Klaine mixed in there.) Let's see how this works.**


	14. Marry Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfic. Well, I guess I own the Institute (Hospital) where Kurt is, but if it's real then I don't!**

**Word Count: 1,725**

**A/N: I am working on changing the last chapter. I'm sorry for getting the information about Chaunnka wrong. The whole point of that was to show Taylor's bitchy side (and her genius-ness)**

**My 123rd reviewer was anon so I'm updating faster for all of you! **

**I have to give a shout out to **_redrosegal_ **for keeping me sane. We have a very long conversation about basically nothing important on here and it's wonderful. :D**

* * *

><p>Blaine was holding Kurt's hand. He was so happy that his eyes had opened. He was now sleeping, the doctor took a lot of tests and said that Kurt would wake up fine. His body put him in a comatose state so that he could heal. There were still a lot of mood swings but that was "normal". Blaine scoffed. How could the doctor call what Kurt was going through normal? Blaine didn't know if it helped Kurt or not but it just made him mad. Kurt and him had never been what people would call "normal". Blaine tried to look normal to people but with Kurt he didn't have to be "normal" or "perfect" he could just be Blaine... Of course, that was parentalworld issues that Blaine could deal with another day.

Today, Kurt and Taylor would be discharged. For the first time Kurt was able to hold his daughter. Blaine took a ton of pictures. Then Blaine held Taylor, then Burt held Taylor, and then Blaine and Kurt had Taylor. Burt, Kurt, and Taylor were going to go to Lima tomorrow. Blaine didn't know what hurt the most. Seeing Kurt leave or just after being able to hold his daughter and have her leave him... Blaine ran out of the hospital.

He wanted this to be more romantic. Oh my god. He didn't even ask Kurt if he wanted to get married. Blaine had already talked to Burt about it. Burt didn't exactly like it, he still saw his little boy holding a baby doll instead of a real child, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He texted Kurt to buy his tickets for tonight with the card he left there. Blaine had about two thousand dollars on hand. Blaine also had two hours to find a place, a ring, and he wanted everything to be perfect...

* * *

><p>Blaine was weird. Kurt rolled his eyes as his boyfriend ran out of the room. Burt looked at Blaine with a newfound respect that Kurt found really sweet. Burt and Kurt gave Taylor a ton of attention for the hour left they had her. The doctor wanted to do a final check-up on her before she left the hospital. They had to see a doctor in two weeks so that they could check her again. Burt was worried about that. In Lima, it was a small town so everybody knew everything. If one person found out... It would be around the town by a night.<p>

Kurt smiled while patting his fathers arm. "It's okay, dad. I already have a doctor in mind. Now, are you okay? What are your feelings about Taylor?"

Burt smiled at the name. "I love Taylor. She is so beautiful."

"Yeah, I know. She has you and Blaine already wrapped around her little finger." Kurt rolled his eyes. "But are you mad at me? Are you feeling stressed about having another mouth to feed? Are you worried? What are you feeling. I remember calling you from here and I'd just tell you how _I _felt. We never really talked about your feelings."

"Why would you think I'd be mad at you? You talked to Blaine about it and you planned it. You didn't just give it away like you were nothing. It was a better way then most teenagers have their first time. I'm proud of you for keeping your daughter." Once Burt's feelings started to come out... He couldn't stop them. "I'm worried about you. You had your whole life planned out and... You can still be great, but you're a father now. You two are so young... I'm worried that maybe later in life you'll regret it. I'm not really scared about having another mouth to feed. With your clothes budget cut for the past few months we have a good sum of cash. Besides the fact that Blaine will be working this summer to help us. I'm mostly worried and proud. You are so strong to be doing this Kurt and I'm glad that you and Blaine will be doing this together."

Kurt smiled at his father while tears rolled down his eyes. They hugged and started chatting about Lima. Finn was accepted into Ohio State with a football and singing scholarship. Finn still didn't know what he was doing but he was starting to figure it out. Burt told Kurt about things at the shop, how Carole missed him at home... Kurt and Burt had missed each other for these few months. Kurt was going to New York for college but he was supposed to be home his Senior year. Kurt would have one more year to be a child and Burt would have one more year to have his little boy at home.

It didn't turn out how it was planned though... Talking about plans...

* * *

><p>Blaine was running around. He was an idiot to think this would work out. He had a 45 minutes left and the only thing he had was a pastor, which had just happened by chance. This whole time Blaine had been looking at rings. Running to five different stores to find the perfect ring for them. Blaine sighed and started pulling on his hair. He looked around the shop when a blue stone caught his eye. It was very simple. A silver band with two diamonds on the outside of a blue jewel. The jewel looked like Kurt's eyes when he was so very happy. Another good thing about the ring was that it wouldn't clash with any of Kurt's outfits, but it was beautiful enough for Kurt to be proud of.<p>

He bought the ring and looked at it. He figured out exactly what he was going to do and it would be perfect.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the hospital bed waiting for Blaine or his father to come back. Blaine had left more than two hours ago and Burt got a call from someone important so he left the room. He sighed. He was going to be getting out of the hospital in less then fifteen minutes. Taylor was going to be here soon. He let his head fall back on the pillow when he heard footsteps walking into his room. He opened his eyes and saw Blaine in a rented tux.<p>

Kurt laughed. Blaine blushed and smiled. He brushed off invisible dirt from his tux. Then he got down on one knee.

"Kurt, I love you. There is no one else in the world I would rather be with. I know we're young, but I know this is true... I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt felt tears run down his face as he said, "Yes. Yes, of course." Blaine got up and hugged Kurt tightly. Blaine blushed again while not saying anything. Kurt knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

Blaine laughed, "Nothings wrong! It's just... We can only get married in New York... We're going to be in Lima for at least five more years so... I really didn't want to wait that long so..." Blaine waved the pastor in and Kurt was shocked. "I know that you want a beautiful wedding, but the most beautiful thing about a wedding is having everyone you love there. Since we can't bring everyone here I thought that maybe we could "officially" be married here but have the wedding whenever you want."

"So, we can act like we're engaged until the wedding and it will be official then... Do you get what I'm saying? It probably sounds crazy..." Blaine stammered the last part out while looked down at the floor.

Kurt felt tears run down his face. "No, Blaine. It's perfect. Besides, I still have to get your ring! If you would have told me sooner, I would have had one ready."

"But that would ruin the surprise!" Blaine kissed his fiancee' on his cheek. The pastor put the paper on a table next to the bed while Kurt saw his daughter and father walk into the room. Burt gave Kurt a thumbs up and Kurt laughed. Burt put Taylor in Kurt's arms as Blaine signed the paper. They switched so that Kurt could sign the paper.

The pastor started to say, "You may now kiss..."

When Kurt interrupted, "Taylor!" They both kissed their little girl on the cheek closest to them.

"I love you, my handsome fiancee'." Blaine Anderson said looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you too, my handsome fiancee'." Kurt and Blaine laughed their hands finding the other with Taylor in between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since I updated faster here, I sort of didn't finish MINE. IT WILL BE UP SOON! **

**There are a ton of mistakes in this story. -sigh- I'm sorry! Tell me something that's wrong and I'll change it. This is probably close to the end... Unless you guys want a sequel? Or an epilogue? I'll talk about this more next chapter. It might be the last chapter besides the epoligue. Unless a plot bunny comes into my dreams between then and now. **


End file.
